


Icarus

by lunamun7



Category: Got7 JJPROJECT
Genre: Kissing, M/M, icarus being played, makeout, no smut but not much talking either
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 05:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20924759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunamun7/pseuds/lunamun7
Summary: A long time ago a an album was releasedWhile the album was being released an interview were made and something was said."I heard the song first while hyung was in the shower and i came.to brush my teeth, i was surprise by the view and the song"This is my version of what happened.





	Icarus

At monday he came to the studio to work on a new song he was writing to his new project that was coming back after seven years. Was an excited return but also gave him chills of anxiety for not know what the public might think about it.

Definitely was a new concept for them and for sure was more intimate and calm than the other ones they did through the pass albums with the group and that one in particular they did at the beginning.

While he pressed play on the keyboard with a loud volume he closed his eyelids and drowned himself in the melody he was listening.

The rhythm was soft, and gave him a calm feeling in his gut, made him almost fly in the process and the lyrics was strong, filled with positivity.

He has spend so much time writing that lyrics on his own studio and his nerves was being payed because that song was amazing.

He couldn't wait to show it to the world. While he was writing he thought that maybe if he did something more personal, even if it was showing a lot of what he was passing through on the melodie he was sure that he could connect with the fans without saying much. He wanted to talk about his life, about his fears, and his friend wanted the same. To show the world what they think, to share what they couldn't share until now. This was him.

The song talked about them.

At Wednesday when Jaebeom was taking a shower, only him and Jinyoung at the dorms they shared, he took his speaker and his phone with him to the bathroom, thinking about take a shower while listening to the song he made. Pressing play the song echoed through the place and while he was there someone was searching for the melody and when Jinyoung came face to the door he did not thought about not entering so he did without nocking.

At first he was shocked with the view in front of him - a naked Im jaebeom he don't see often - secondly what shocked him the most was the song that was playing, for him was amazing. He was shocked with the voice on it and how that voice made him feel at that moment. To not get caught staring at the back of the owner of that voice he took his teeth brush and pretended that he was brushing it until Jaebeom hear the sound of the sink and turn back to that when he saw Jinyoung there still staring. 

Washing his mouth he looked at Jaebeom trying hard not to look at a particular area of his body, Jaebeom was waiting for him to say something, behind him the song that has finished started to play again, guessing he put it on repeat mode.

_"You're staring, Nyoungie_"

Shivers, was the only response he felt, what the voice made him feel when he was being called tenderly like that, he felt shivers, because no one could call him with that nickname with so much love and yet, so much sexiness and that's the only voice that could make him feel things. He knew that in some way he could not feel this, wasn't his place. He never said anything but somehow he thought that maybe it was not only him feeling like that. He recognized the eyes that was thrown at him, the way the other acted only with him but maybe that could be nothing. 

Maybe was him being more gentle with the person he knew more. He never know.

_"Sorry, hyung." _

Was the only thing he could say at the moment, clearing his throat and trying to seem more relaxed. Jaebeom was there under the hot shower, looking at him still wanting him to say more than this, he wanted to hear Jinyoung say he recognized the song as a new one and he wanted to know what he think about it. He wanted Jinyoung to like the song because he wrote that song thinking about them.

_"Ahm, i heard the song and wanna hear it more close so... I liked it, a lot. It's beautiful_." 

That, he felt relieved to hear that compliment coming from his friend, but somehow he wanted to know more, so he turn the shower down, walked out of the box to where the other was, - wearing only a dark shorts and a grey shirt with his now grown dark brown hair , he was beautiful, - he saw his friend shivering when he step out of the shower coming to him and he knew everything there, he also saw him staring when he entered the bathroom, Jinyoung couldn't hide nothing from him, he knew everything even when he doesn't say anything. 

Jaebeom stood in front of his friend that was now with his back to the sink. Puting a hand on his side in the counter he waited.

_"What did you like more?" _

He saw the other gulped with the closeness and how the other did not know where to stare. It was cute.

"_I-I li-like your voice, was really beautifully ranged and,and the melody,too." _

"What was happening ?" Was what came on Jinyoung's head.

_"I'm glad that you liked, Jinyoungie" _

That tone of voice was new for Jinyoung, he never heard before, raspy, smooth and... seductive he could've guess. But what made him red in the neck through his face was the hand coming close to his waist, while one other came in contact to his right cheek, was a surprise that made him a little scared. 

Jaebeom was too close, touching him differently and nothing on him said for him to stop that, he wanted to know until where that was going. 

Jaebeom on the other hand with the proximity wasn't thinking straight, it was hot, and steamy inside that bathroom, the song still playing on replay and Jinyoung was in front of him while he was fully naked, looking embarrassed and flushed, shivering with what could be only desire or anxious, gulping and biting his pink lips nervously, he wanted to bite him to make him stop so he not saw that while he thought about it his hands were moving and he caught his left hand on his right cheek rubbing tenderly, and Jinyoung was staring him back, asking with his eyes what he was doing but he was also not moving to run away or go anywhere away from him. 

_"I don't know if you know this or not but i wrote the song for us. And i don't know if you will like this but i want to do something and i want to do it now, maybe you'll hate me but please let me do it?"_

Jaebeom said to him while his eyes traveled to his lips and Jinyoung just wanted him to do something.

"_Do it_" he breathe and commandes giving the other permission to do whatever he wanted and he did. Putting his body pressed on the other, coming closer to his face, nose almost full touching the other he stood rubbing his fingers on his cheeks, he touched the others lips with his own, pressing them softly stoping for a moment there, expecting Jinyoung to move away, but he only pressed his lips more harder in his and that made his own body that was wet and without any clothes shiver, at his body reacting to that feeling, he grabbed more hardly on the others waist, making their body come in full contact and Jinyoung feel every inch of it. He whimpered, when Jaebeom bite his lips and took one of his hand above his shoulders so he could lay it there, he put his both hands on his shoulders, opening his mouth to fully kiss the other. They kissed. Hard at first, searching for a more comfortable position of their heads, teeths crashing until a tongue came in touch with the other and a moan be heard from Jaebeom. The kiss heated after that, bodies rubbing each other,hands searching and touching,haird being pulled, they kissed until their bodies couldn't take it anymore and they started to get tired. Jinyoung was the first to let go of his shoulders, resting his hand around his torso, Jaebeom was staring at his eyes, tenderly, lovingly.

_" I guess the song is really good isn't it?" _

Jinyoung pointed and they laughed after that, sharing little kisses. 

At that moment Jinyoung noted Jaebeom was still naked, and now shivering with cold, he jumped picking his towel he threw at Jaebeom's direction so he could dry himself and put his clothes. He noticed also that the other had a boner that couldn't get pass his vision and that made him think about everything he could do with it in the future. 

This album is a new journey for them and he cannot wait for the future. 


End file.
